


A Friend In Need is a Friend In Deed

by Derekbullock317



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: Ada  comforts Stephanie after Triple H divorces  her  after  knocks  up  Nikki Cross
Relationships: Ada Wong/Stephanie McMahon
Kudos: 2





	A Friend In Need is a Friend In Deed

Ada Wong smiled as she was standing on of Stephanie McMahon's front porch holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of long stem red roses. Stephanie has just gotten divorced from Triple H after finding out that he has been cheating on her with Nikki Cox and she is now pregnant. Now Ada is Stephanie's only friend and confidant.

The door opened and standing in the doorway dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt was Stephanie, her face absolutely ignites in joy when she saw Ada standing in front of her.

Steph steps to the side and allows her girlfriend entry into her home, the smile never leaving her face.

The two women then walk over to Stephanie's plush Italian leather couch and sit down, almost instantly, Stephanie bursts into tears.

"Stephanie, what is it?" Ada asks gently.

"P-Paul, h-he cheated on me, we're divorcing." Stephanie sobs.

Ada wordlessly moves closer to Stephanie and embraces the other brunette.

"What else happened, Steph babe?" Ada inquires as she gently stroked Stephanie's back with her left hand.

"Paul got one of the female wrestlers pregnant, Ada." Stephanie says through her tears.

Ada began seething with rage.


End file.
